Kane and Stone Cold
by JLennongrrl
Summary: What happens when a woman falls in love with 2 wrestlers


"Mark, are you sure I look ok?? Stone Cold says I do, but I want a second opinion," Tammy says as she readjusts her in ring outfit. Vince McMahon had proposed an idea to make her Stone Cold's valet, and today was the first day on the job. "Honey, yes, I'm quite sure you look ok. Now, you better hurry to the arena, they'll probably want to brief you on how things are done. Steve is waiting for you in the car," he says as he looks at his wife. "Thank you so much, Mark, wish me luck," Tammy says after she hugs his neck. "Good luck honey, not like you'll need it. You'll do fine," he says as he playfully smacks her on the ass.  
  
On the way to the arena, Stone Cold turns and looks at her thoughtfully. "What is it," she asks as she takes his hand in hers. "Well, tonight my opponent is a man named Kane. I don't think you've ever seen him; I'm worried he's gonna scare the shit out of you." Tammy listens to him say this, and raises her eyebrow, "Since when do I scare easily?" Hearing her say this, he lets out a bray of laughter, "Sweetie, this man is different. He's about 7 foot tall, wears all red and black, and he also wears a mask. None of us have seen him without this mask. And he rarely talks." Thinking this over, she looks at him and says, "Ok.so he's a 7 foot tall freak. Any idea why he wears the mask?" "Um.that's the thing. He was in a house fire when he was little, and he got badly burned; and he also lost both of his parents," Stone Cold responds, knowing Tammy will feel sad for the big brute. "Oh! The poor man. No wonder he's such a character."  
  
When they get to the arena, everyone is very nice to Tammy. "Hi Tammy! I never thought I would see your jabroni of a husband with a valet," Rock says and hugs Tammy, "you ok?" "Oh, I'm fine, just a little bit nervous. Stone Cold says his opponent is gonna be kinda frightening for me." "Well, keep in mind, Kane is just a 7 foot tall steaming pile of monkey crap. You'll be just fine," Rock says before walking away. As she is about to meet up with Stone Cold in his locker room, she sees a disgusting looking little man who has a bad toupee and is carrying a crown walk by. "That's King, he's a perv," a little woman suddenly says, startling Tammy. "Who are you," Tammy asks the woman who is dressed a lot like Chyna. "Oh! My name is Miss Kitty," the small woman says and shakes Tammy's hand, "you're Stone Cold's new valet aren't you?" "Yeah, today's my first day, and I must say, I'm starting to get pretty worried," she says to Kitty. "Oh honey, don't worry. I'll tell you a little secret. The only people you have to be worried about in here are the Dudley Boyz. Even then, they're really nice, unless you piss them off. And an even bigger secret," Kitty says while drawing close to whisper into Tammy's ear, "Kane is a real sweetie, once he gets used to you." With that, Kitty walks off and joins Chyna, who is waiting for her at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart! You ready to go," Stone Cold asks as he puts his arms around her and kisses her neck. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she says and gives him a kiss on the mouth. "Well, let's go. Keep in mind, just walk behind me and look sexy, not that that will be hard for you," he says and smiles, "I'll help you into the ring, and you just stay in the corner or beside me when I'm talking crap about Kane. Then after I beat his ass, the referee will give you some beer to give to me. Then we'll leave." "Ok, I'm ready," she says and adjusts her outfit and takes her place behind Stone Cold. They walk out to sounds of breaking glass, and the crowd is off their feet screaming for Stone Cold. Tammy follows him to the ring, and stands in the corner as he talks crap about Kane. Tammy is disgusted to see that that King guy is an announcer, and his eyes are trained on her breasts. Her attention is diverted when she sees a sudden explosion of fire by the top of the ramp. "You better get out of the ring now," Stone Cold whispers into her ear, and she has no problem getting out of the ring. As she steps out, she's disgusted to hear King say, "Come here Tammy, I'll keep the puppies safe!!" Tammy can tell that she likes the other announcer better of the two, all he has to say is, "King, this is gonna be a slobber knocker and a half."  
  
The ring announcer announces the presence of Kane, and then quickly high tails it out of there. "Tammy, you may want to move back quick," she says to Tammy who is standing right by the ring apron looking at Kane. "Oh, ok," she says and moves back, while still looking at Kane. "My god, he's wonderful," she thinks to herself while looking him over, "he's so big.oh my god, he's watching me."  
  
"Who is that," Kane thinks to himself while taking position in the middle of the ring, "she's so pretty, I hope Lillian tells her to move." He never takes his eyes off of Tammy as he does his pyro opening. Thankfully, Lillian tells Tammy to move before he even has his arms into the air. "I hope she likes this," Kane thinks as he brings his arms down. To his dismay, he sees her jump higher than anyone he's ever seen.  
  
"God, I feel like a retard," she says to the ring announcer, "I bet there was at least one camera on me wasn't there?" "Oh, don't worry, it looked good," she says to Tammy, "by the way, my name is Lillian." "My name is Tammy, but you already know that," Tammy grins and shakes Lillian's hand, "what do you mean, it looked good?" "Didn't you see the way Kane was staring at you?! It was great. I'd be terrified too," she says and laughs.  
  
The match lasts for about ten minutes, and ends with Kane getting a stunner. The referee gets out of the ring and hands Tammy a bag of beers. Tammy gets into the ring and hands him one of the beers, which he promptly opens and pours down his throat. Tammy giggles when she sees most of it has missed his mouth and is running down his chest. Her giggling is cut short though when she sees Kane attempting to get up. She notices that he's holding his arm in pain, and he turns and looks at her. Tammy is sad to see the look of hurt in his eyes as he leaves the ring. Worst of all, the crowd starts chanting something about the Big Red Retard.  
  
Stone Cold drinks a total of 6 beers, and then they leave the ring. He tries to put his arm around Tammy to celebrate his victory and her introduction to the WWF, but she just shrugs it off. "Tammy, honey, what's wrong," he asks her worriedly, "did someone do something to you?" Tammy turns, shoots him a go to hell look, and walks off in front of him. "Fucking shit. I must have done something, I'll leave her alone long enough for her to calm down," he thinks to himself as he walks towards his dressing room.  
  
"Damn it, I shouldn't be mad at Steve, it is his job to beat people's asses and make fun of them.but still, there was something about that big guy," Tammy thinks to herself. She isn't watching where she's going, and nearly plows through the Rock. "Hey jabroni, watch where you're going," he says playfully to Tammy and gives her the People's Eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry Rock, and if you don't put your eyebrow down, I'm gonna rip it off," she says and laughs at him, "Can I ask you a favor." "Sure, what is it?" "Well, let's go into your dressing room and talk about this, and please don't tell anyone I asked you."  
  
"Ok, what is it you want to ask me," he says and offers her a seat. "Make sure you know what you're doing Tammy," she thinks to herself before saying, "I want you to set up a date with someone for me." She can't help but laugh at the comical expression on his face after she says this, "What, you weren't expecting that huh?" "Um.who is it this time," he asks hesitantly. "Oh, uh, he's a wrestler," she says, then starts to get hesitant, "it's, um..Kane." "Tammy, I don't think you're gonna have to good of luck trying to get with him." Rock says to her hesitantly, "Kane doesn't trust anyone anymore. Everyone has hurt him in some way or another." Tammy looks at him sadly and says, "That's a shame. It won't be a date date, I just want to go to dinner with him or something." Rock thinks this over then heads towards the door, "Ok, I'll talk to him. Where do you want to meet and what time?" "There's a little diner down the street, tell him to meet me there at 7:00 p.m. Tell him to look for the woman that's wearing a red scarf in her hair," Tammy says with a smile as he leaves.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..Kane looked pretty pissed as he left the ring," Rock thinks to himself as he walks towards Kane's dressing room. When he reaches Kane's dressing room, he hears a great deal of commotion inside. "Hey, Big guy," he says as he knocks on the door. "If the jabroni doesn't answer in about five seconds, I'm out of here," he thinks to himself and is very let down when the door opens slowly. Rock is expecting Kane to look out at him when the door is open, but no one does. And, the lights are all off. "Kane?" Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs Rock by the collar and pulls him into the dressing room.  
  
"What..do..you...want." "I was asked to give you a message Jabroni," Rock tries to say, through his tightening throat. The hand on Rock's throat leaves as quickly as it got there, and the lights come on. "Damn, you almost killed me Kane," he says and rubs his neck. Kane just looks at Rock and tilts his head. "Ok, ok, the message. I was told to tell you to meet a certain 'fan' at the little diner down the street." Rock can see the confusion in his eyes, and says to him, "Sorry, I was told to keep it quiet who it was.but I'm sure you'll like her. Look for the woman with the red scarf in her hair. She'll be there at 7:00pm."  
  
That night, Christine is at home making dinner for Road Dogg and Taker when Kane comes in the house looking quite distressed, and he heads straight for his room. Seeing this, Christine calls for the Undertaker. "Taker, sweetie, go check on your brother. Something is wrong." As Taker reaches Kane's door, he hears him sobbing inside. "Little brother, what's the matter," he says and enters the room. "Nothing..." he wenches out of his throat, while trying to clear his tears. "I heard you crying already, now what is it?" Kane realizes that his brother will not go away, and sits up in his bed. "Rock met me in my dressing room today. He says I have a date at 7:00pm at Joe's Diner. It's some woman." "Well, that's great! What's the problem?" Taker says in confusion. "I think it's a set up. And if it isn't, she'll see me and then not want anything to do with me." "Kane, you'll never know unless you go. Would you like me and Christine to go with you to make sure it isn't a set up?? We could double date, or just get some carry out and leave." "I would like that, I guess," Kane says. Taker looks at his brother, and in a rare moment of emotion, hugs him. After Taker pulls away from him, he sees the edges of Kane's mask rise up, and he knows he's smiling underneath. "Ok, at 6:30 we'll come and get you. Be ready."  
  
"Christine, you will never believe this one," Taker says as he rejoins his wife and her other husband, "Kane has a date." Christine drops her cup and says, "He has a what!" "A date," Taker says with a smile, "Rock told him today that some woman is going to meet him at Joe's diner. He wants us to go with him though, cause he thinks it's a set up." Christine thinks this over for a moment, and then asks, "Well, who would do that? Is he feuding with someone right now?" "No, no one that I know of. Actually, wait, he's feuding with DX." At this, they both turn and give Road Dogg the evil eye. Road Dogg sees Taker giving him a pissed off look, and he almost chokes on his Twizzlers. "Hey, hold on now. Sure he's feuding with X-Pac and Tori, but I have nothing to do with it. I know for a fact that no one is pissed enough to pull this on him," he says as he dislodges the offending piece of candy from his throat. "You better hope that they aren't, cause if anything happens to my brother because of them, I'll kill you." "God almighty," Christine thinks to herself, "I wonder how Tammy gets her two men to get a long."  
  
At 6:30, Kane comes downstairs wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and his plain black mask. For his date tonight, he has his hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Damn Kane, this is gonna be one lucky girl," Christine says while playfully "checking out" his ass. Kane lets out a pained sounding laugh and just looks at Christine. "You're nervous aren't you big guy." Kane looks at her and nods his head slowly. Truth be known, he'd never been more scared in his entire life. A couple of minutes later, they all pile into Christine's car and make the trip down to Joe's Diner.  
  
The diner is a small little thing, it has about 10 booths and a bar, and there is an actual bar extended onto it. Being so close to the wrestling arena, the manager and the patrons of the diner are very used to seeing the wrestlers in costume, and they take no mind of Kane and his mask. Kane looks around for a red scarf, and he can't really see anything for the sparse bar lighting in the diner. "She said she'd be wearing a red scarf in her hair," Christine asks Kane. "Yes," he says quietly to her. "Well, let's go look around," Taker says and walks farther into the building.  
  
"Shit! They're with him," Tammy says to herself as she looks at Taker, Stine, and Kane, "what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" Just before Taker notices her, Tammy takes the red scarf out of her hair and puts it into her purse. "Well, I can't risk Mark and Steve finding out, so I'll just keep this out of my hair and wait till he's alone," she thinks to herself. "Is this seat taken," Taker asks as he walks up behind her. "Oh, no, you guys can join me, I'm alone tonight," Tammy says and smiles up at him. "Holy shit, is that Tammy," Kane says to himself as he sees her from the opposite side of the diner, "damn my bad eye, is she wearing a red scarf?! Please let her have one on." When he walks up to her he notices, much to his disappointment, that she does not.  
  
After Christine seats herself next to Taker, she turns and introduces Kane to Tammy, "Tammy, this big guy is Kane. He's Taker's brother.he moved in just the other day and we haven't gotten around to introducing him to you yet." "Oh, I know his name is Kane, we just haven't formally met yet," Tammy says as she looks deep into his eyes, "Unfortunately, Stone Cold had a match against him today, and he was really rude to Kane." Taker looks shocked at Kane, "What happened brother?" Kane looks at him and says nothing. "What are you guys doing here tonight," Tammy says to break the silence, while still sneaking glances at Kane. "Oh, Kane had a date tonight, and we thought it would be nice to double date, just in case this was a set up," Christine says to her friend, "unfortunately, it doesn't look like she's coming. What are you doing here tonight, Tammy?" "Um, me and Steve got into a fight," Tammy says thinking quickly for an excuse. About two hours pass, and they finally decide to leave for the night. Tammy looks at Kane and notices a tear run down his eye. "Kane, I'm sorry she didn't show up," Tammy says while taking his big hand in her own, "you're a sweet guy. She probably just had car trouble."  
  
After Tammy pays her tab, she walks out of the diner before Christine, Taker, and Kane. "Damn it, I wish he hadn't brought them. The poor guy was crushed cause I didn't show up," she says to herself, "damn, it's hot out here tonight." Not noticing that Christine and company had came outside, she reaches into her purse and grabs the red scarf so she could put her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Maybe if I walk extra slow, I'll have more time to look at her," Kane thinks to himself as he walks out the door while watching Tammy. "God, she's so pretty, I almost died when she touched my hand. She showed no fear of me," he thinks, "I wonder why she's stopping. Oh, she's putting her hair up, poor girl must be hot. Holy shit, oh my god, is that a scarf?! It is! A red scarf!!!!" Sensing that she's being watched, Tammy turns around very slowly. "Oh no, he sees me, and I fucking put scarf in my hair. What the fuck," Tammy says to herself, knowing she just messed up, "Well, fuck it. He knows now, I'll just smile and wave." She looks at Kane, smiles really big, and waves as she gets into her convertible. "Now what. Oh I know! I'll give him a little gift," she thinks as she starts the car. Being devious, she loosens her scarf and drives slowly by Stine's car. Kane is standing on the left side, and she looks at him and smiles as her scarf flies off of her head and out of the car, landing at his feet. Tammy acts like she didn't see this, and drives off.  
  
"Little brother, are you going to get into the car," Taker asks his brother, who now seems to be in a trance. "Yes," Kane says and bends to pick up the scarf. "That was Tammy, did you think it was someone else," Stine asks as she watches him pick up the scarf. "No," is all Kane says before entering the car. "That couldn't have been the person I'm supposed to meet," Kane thinks to himself while looking at the scarf, "but I know it was. Why in the world would she want to go on a date with me?"  
  
Christine watched the whole scarf incident go down. "Hmmmm..he seems a whole hell of a lot happier now that he has that scarf, and I saw the look Tammy gave him as she drove off. Honestly, did she believe that I would believe that she didn't notice her hair falling down. And where in the hell were Mark and Stone Cold?! She never goes anywhere like this without one of them. Even if her and Stone Cold did get into a fight, she would have Mark with her. I wonder what's going on," Christine thinks to herself as she adjusts the rearview mirror to see Kane in the backseat. "Kane, we'll get Rock for playing such a dirty trick," Taker says, thinking his brother is still upset. Kane looks up from the scarf and says, "No, it's ok." Taker looks toward his brother with a questioning look, shrugs his shoulders and turns back forward in his seat.  
  
About an hour later, Kane is sleeping soundly in his room, the whole time clutching Tammy's scarf. In the meantime, Tammy is at home in bed with her two husbands. "Damn Tammy, what the hell did you do," she thinks exasperatedly to herself, "I mean, it's not like you have room in your house for another man." Thinking of how little room she actually has, she looks down at Steve and Mark. Mark had his big arm swung around her waist, and felt like a bear nuzzled up to her back. Steve on the other hand had his head laying on her breasts. "Steve, Mark, babies, you're squishing me," she says quietly and pushes Mark and Steve off of her. Stone Cold opens his eye, looks at her, says sorry and goes back to bed. Mark just whimpers and swings his arm back over her. "Well, I guess this is a little better, at least I'm not mad at Mark," she thinks and rolls into his arms. Mark wakes up, gives her a little kiss on the forehead, then goes back to sleep.  
  
The next day, Tammy awakes to hear the answering machine going off, AGAIN. "God damn it, if that's my aunt again, I'm gonna kill her," she says as she rolls out of bed trying not to wake either of the two men. She gets to the answering machine and counts the flashes. "17 messages?! What the hell..someone better be dead," she says to herself as she hits the play button. "Message 1: Tammy, this is Vince McMahon. We're very pleased with your first appearance on RAW. We think we're going to put you and Stone Cold into an angle with Kane, considering how well you two interacted with each other. Come in tomorrow and we'll discuss it further. Message 2: Tammy, this is your mother. You and your husbands need to remember that the family reunion is on the 15th.I just thought I would call and tell you in case you didn't get the invitation," says the answering machine after she hits play. Message three through 17 was all Christine. "Shit, Christine..you know not to call me before noon!! What in the hell is the big deal," she says as she dials the number for Christine.  
  
"Dogg?? Hey, is Stine there," she says and Road Dogg doesn't even have time to respond before the phone is ripped from his hands. "TAMMY!" "What in the hell!! What's the matter Stine," Tammy asks. "Well, you lost your scarf last night." "Yeah, I noticed that when I got home," she says in a deliberate lie. "Tammy Lorene.I know better. What's up!? You are the one that was supposed to have a date with Kane, aren't you," Christine asks, obviously seeing through her friend's lies. "Christine, I have no earthly idea what you are talking about," Tammy says, praying that she will believe her. "Ok, fine.maybe I was wrong. But keep in mind, I am watching you closely hoochie," she says then hangs up. "Augh. She knows.shit. I can only keep a secret from Christine for a little while.she's gonna find out," Tammy thinks to herself before going back to her bedroom and climbing back into bed. When she gets back into her bed, she notices that both men are awake. "Hey guys," she says and gives each of them a kiss. "Who was on the phone," Stone Cold asks her hesitantly, just in case she's still mad at him. "Oh, that was just Christine, she needed to talk to me about something. And Mr. McMahon called, he's quite pleased with my first day on the job. He wants to put us in an angle with Kane. This ought to be interesting," she says and looks at him. "Are you still mad at me," Stone Cold asks her with a puppy dog look on his face. "Holy shit Steve, you never ask a woman that! She may have forgotten till you opened your mouth," Mark says while laughing his ass off. "Shut up Mark, I'm not mad at him anymore," she says and hits him with a pillow. Hearing this, Stone Cold grabs her, flips her over and places a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
"Taker, I tell ya, something is up," Christine says and looks at her husband. "Are you sure," he says as he looks up from repairing his motorcycle. "I'm very sure.I saw how she looked at him." "Well.why are you worrying? If she does like him, I think it's great," he says and smiles at her. "AUGH! GREAT," she yells questioningly and storms into the house. "God damn, what did I do," Taker says and sighs. He pushes the bike into the garage and then enters the house and goes to find Christine. "Honey, what did I say?! She's your friend, and we know she's a nice girl.what would be so bad about her dating him," he asks and sits on the bed next to Christine. "I'll tell you what's bad. Stone Cold and Mark don't like having to share her as it is, I think if she tried to get one more person they would kill him. Secondly, I love Tammy to death, I know she means well, but she goes through men like most people go through underwear.I don't want him getting hurt," she says and turns towards him. "Baby, don't worry. For all we know, it was just a harmless dinner date, and she got spooked. Anyway, we don't even know for sure that it was her." "I can always count on you to see the good point in people, can't I brother," Kane thinks to himself as he listens to them from the hallway, "I just wonder if Christine is right."  
  
About a week passes, and Tammy is starting to fit comfortably into her role as Stone Cold's valet. Vince had called Tammy and Steve into a meeting to tell them that he was considering putting them into an angle with Kane, but he had not yet decided what, and he was looking to see if they had any suggestions. When Tammy said no he called in Kane to ask him. Kane only looked at him and shook his head. For the rest of the meeting, Kane kept sneaking looks at Tammy. "Shit, she isn't even acknowledging me. Maybe it wasn't her that was going to meet me. Look at how she's looking at Stone Cold," he thinks to himself, "she has absolutely no interest in me. I should give up." Kane gets up and leaves the meeting with a sigh. "What was that about," Tammy asks Vince. "I really don't know. He's been acting very weird lately. He won't talk to anyone about it." Tammy turns towards her husband and says, "Do you mind if I try to talk to him?" "No, go ahead. But make sure he knows that if he does anything to you, I'll hurt him," Stone Cold responds. "Oh honey, I doubt he'll hurt me. I'll see you in a few. If I think of any ideas, Mr. McMahon, I'll get in touch," she says and shakes McMahon's hand.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that in front of her. I'm acting like a total ass," Kane thinks to himself as he slams his fist into the wall with more force than he wished, "shit, that hurt." He doesn't hear her come into the dressing room behind him, and when he turns around after hurting his hand, he jumps at the sight of her. "Oh, Kane, did you hurt yourself?" He just looks at her and shakes his head no while holding his hand to his chest. "Kane, let me see," she says and motions for him to give her his hand. Without a word, he turns and looks towards the wall. "Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away," he thinks to himself then feels her tiny hand on his shoulder. She feels him shudder at her touch, and smiles to herself. "Honey, I won't hurt you. Please let me see your hand, I want to check and see if you hurt yourself," Tammy says as she turns him around. "Well, she's not going to go away. I'll just let her look," he says and places his hand in hers. "Damn, you're hand is huge," she giggles and takes his glove off. "Well, I don't think you've broken it, but your hand is very upset with you." "Ok," is all he can manage without her knowing he's enjoying the feel of her touch. "By the way, I was meaning to talk to you." He starts at hearing this, knowing that she's going to say something bad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was the one wanting to meet you the other day," she says and kisses the bruise that's forming on his hand, "I didn't want Stone Cold or Mark to find out. I've already got two men in my life.anyway, I didn't know if you would want to date someone like me. Kane, I really really like you. I know people have been cruel to you, but would you give me a chance?" "Oh my god, did she really just say that," he thinks to himself in amazement. He barely even has time to think before he sees her move towards him and lift his mask just enough to see his lips. Then she starts to move in to kiss him. "My god, this can't be happening," he thinks and tries to push his mask back down. Seeing this as a sign of rejection, Tammy says, "What? You don't want this? I'm sorry Kane, I shouldn't have done that, I'll leave you alone." As she starts to leave, Kane grabs her wrist and says, "No.stay." She turns back around to face him and before she knows what is happening, he pulls her closer. "Please," he utters and raises his mask again to kiss her. Just before their lips meet, there's a knock at the door. "Kane, have you seen my wife," Stone Cold asks through the close door. "Damn, she's been gone a long time," he thinks before knocking again. "Kane!" Seeing that she better get to the door and fast, Tammy opens her eyes and starts to walk away. Before she opens the door, she turns back around and sees that Kane has still got his eyes closed and his lips puckered. "Kane honey, we'll talk about this later," she whispers and walks out the door.  
  
When Kane gets home that night, he is on cloud nine. Taker automatically notices the difference in his brother, and goes to his room to see what has happened. "Kane, what's up?? You're acting a lot happier than usual. "Nothing." Kane replies without even turning to face his brother. "Now, don't give me that bogus assed lie Kane, I know something is up. Did you meet your woman friend," he asks and raises an eyebrow. Kane rolls over in bed, looks at him and says, "Stop. You look like Rock." Taker looks shocked, and Kane smiles to himself. "If she isn't ready for people to know, I won't tell them," Kane thinks with a smile. "Damn, what a day," Tammy says to her husband as they drive up to their house. "Ah, today was a good day honey, you got to beat Tori's ass," Stone Cold says and grins towards his wife. "True, but still, today was rough for me," she says and cracks her spine. "You'll get used to it. Hey, is that Christine sitting on our porch with Mark." "SHIT! She knows.son of a bitch," Tammy thinks to herself. Stone Cold pulls the car up next to Tammy's convertible and parks. "Hi Christine," he says with a smile, "What brings you to our humble home?" Christine takes a drink of her iced tea that Mark had given her and says, "Oh.I just need to talk to Tammy. Tammy, let's go to Wal-Mart or something."  
  
After their food finally comes at the Wal-Mart concession stand, Christine sits down and tries to read her friend's facial features for any sign of a secret. All she can see is that Tammy is enjoying her burger like she did back in the day. "Ok, give up. I know something happened today.now damn it, you have to tell me. Are you seeing Kane?" "Hell no, I'm not seeing Kane," Tammy says and realizes that she isn't lying, "if you must know, we're just friends. I talked to him today at work, and he seemed shocked that I would speak to him. That's IT." "Ok, I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge. I don't want your men to think they have to kill him for talking to you." "Stine, it's all good.there's nothing going on," Tammy says and feels bad because she's basically lying to her good friend. "Alright, if you want to become friends with him, how about this; Road Dogg, Taker and I want to invite you guys over for dinner Wednesday. Will you be able to make it?" "Yeah, I will," Tammy says, jumping at the opportunity to be near Kane.  
  
The next day, Tammy is thinking of how she wants to look when she goes to Christine's. "Oh my god!! I've got it," she thinks to herself with glee. Since it was Tuesday and the tapings of Smackdown were tonight, this was the perfect plan. "I need to find Amanda and Lita," Tammy says to herself. She was sure that since Jeff was scheduled to fight, she would be able to find Amanda or Lita in the gym watching him work out. Needless to say, she was right. Jeff was at the bench press, and Amanda was spotting him. "Hey G-Mandas," Tammy shouts, remembering Amanda's old nick name, "got a question for you." Amanda looks up from staring at Jeff and smiles at Tammy, "Ok, just a sec." Tammy is shocked at how different Amanda has gotten over the years. She met Jeff about a year ago at a WWF House show, and decided that she was going to work her hardest to get into the WWF herself, just so she could meet him. With a lot of sweat and determination, Amanda was BUFF now, and best of all, she had a lot more confidence in herself. Tammy had seen this, and talked Stone Cold into mentioning Amanda's name to Vince McMahon; and now, she was in the WWF as Jeff's valet. "Yeah Tammy, what's up," Amanda asks, bringing Tammy out of her thoughts. "Oh, I was wondering if you had a dress that would go with my red platforms that I can borrow tomorrow?" "Oh! I have the perfect dress, it's my little red shiny one, you've seen it right," Amanda asks. "Yeah, I have. That'll look good with black hose right?" "Yeah, that's how I always wear it. If you want, stop by the house tonight and I'll give it to you."  
  
The night goes perfectly, and Tammy only bumps into Kane once. "Um.hi Kane," she says sheepishly as she tries to compose herself. "Sorry." he whispers to her. The tension in the air is so thick that you can cut it with a chain saw. Looking up into his eyes, she smiles and says, "No, it was my fault. I should watch where I'm going. I'll see you later sweetie." As she walks off, she can feel his eyes watching her, which she enjoyed immensely. "Sweetie?? She called me sweetie," he says to the now empty hallway. When he gets home that night, Christine is waiting to talk to him. "Kane, I know you value your privacy, so I wanted to tell you we're having company over tomorrow night. Tammy and her husbands are coming over for dinner. I just thought I'd tell you," as she says this, Christine watches for any signs that he's overly happy about this. "Oh.ok," he says nervously. "Here?? She's coming here, with her husbands," he thinks and fidgets. "Kane, you don't have to stay around them for a long time if you don't want to. Hell, you don't have to even come downstairs if you don't want to. I just haven't had Tammy over for a while, and I decided to invite her." Thinking of what to say, Kane just responds by saying, "its ok.," and walks upstairs. That night he dreams of lips he wishes he could kiss.  
  
The next day, Stone Cold is amused to watch Tammy try to get ready for dinner. "Tammy, come on, it's not like this is some formal feast or anything, this is Christine's house for Christ's sake!" "Damn it Steve, I want to look good," she says while shirts and clothes are flying at him from in the bathroom. "How does this look," Tammy asks and steps out of the bathroom wearing a dress she had on an hour and a half ago. "Isn't that Amanda's dress," Steve asks while trying to keep from laying, "like I said an hour ago, you look damn good in it." "No I don't," Tammy says and blows air through her bangs, "I look fucking fat". "Oh shit, not this discussion again." Steve had heard this one 8 million times since he had married Tammy; she started suffering from the 'I'm a fat ass' syndrome about 2 months ago, she had gained 5 pounds. "I really don't see what the big deal is, but I'm not complaining," Mark says with a smile while checking Tammy out, "you gonna wear the platforms with that?" "I don't know, I think I look fat in this. I had wanted to wear the platforms and some black hose." "Hell yeah that would look good. Go put it all on now," he says and swats her on the butt. "Ok, I will Mark," she says and kisses him on side of the mouth before running into the bathroom. "I will never know how you do it," Stone Cold says to Mark, "I've been trying to get her to wear that for about two hours now." Mark explodes in laughter before saying, "Man, you just got to have the touch." About thirty minutes later, Tammy comes out of the bathroom looking fabulous. She had settled on putting her hair in a simple French twist, and had very minimal make-up on. She had also stayed with Mark's decision of the red dress and the platforms. "Baby, you look great," Stone Cold says with a smile. "Thanks Steve, you guys ready to go?" "Honey," he giggles, "we've been ready for two hours."  
  
"Ugh, where are they at," Christine says while looking at the finished dinner. "STINE!!! They're not coming.please..you're killing me," Taker says to Christine, while his stomach growls in hunger. "My stomach is gonna digest itself," Dogg says to her. "Listen, and listen close. We are NOT eating until they get here. I don't care if you both die of hunger." "Man, you're starting to look like a ham," Taker says while eyeing Road Dogg. "EEK! Stine, keep him away," Dogg screeches before hiding behind her. "Ok, I don't care if you both starve, but I do care if you start turning cannibalistic. STOP IT TAKER, HE'S NOT A HAM," just as she says this, the doorbell rings, "That's probably them." When she opens the door, she's shocked to find Tammy standing before her in a dress. "Um.what's the occasion Tammy," she asks Tammy, not bothering to hide the shock in her eyes. "Oh, I just felt like dressing up," she says and hugs Christine's neck, "that's why we're late. Sorry." "It's ok. At least you showed up, Taker was starting to grow delusional and looking at Dogg like he was a ham," she giggles, "and something is the matter with Kane. He says he doesn't feel like coming down." "Shit! That fucking sucks. Does he feel ok, or is he sick or what," she says, concern growing in her voice. "No, he's ok. He just sometimes gets to where he wants to be alone. I guess this is one of those times," Christine says. Unbeknownst to them, Kane is standing at the top of the stairs, listening to the whole conversation. "I would come down, but I don't think I can hide how I feel about you in front of them," he whispers quietly to himself, wishing he could tell it to Tammy.  
  
"Christine, dinner was great," Stone Cold says as he scoots away from the table and unhooks the button of his pants, "I'm stuffed." Suddenly, he lets out a tremendous burp. "Steve, stop.you're fucking disgusting," Tammy says with a grossed out look on her face. "This coming from the woman that can burp so loud she can peel the bark off of a tree," Christine says with a laugh. "I have no clue what you're talking about," Tammy says, trying to act innocent. "Yeah, sure." "Hey, you guys want to go sit in the other room for a while," Taker asks them. "Sure, let's watch this tape of Tammy's first appearance," Stone Cold says and laughs, "you've got to see the look on her face when Kane does his pyro." Tammy shoots him a pissed off look, and then follows them into the living room. They quickly become engrossed in the tape of RAW, and Tammy sees her chance. "Christine, can I use your bathroom," she asks, knowing the answer is yes, but enjoying Christine's predictable response. "Fuck no, I'd rather see you piss down your leg," Christine says as usual, "of course you can dumbass."  
  
"Ok, now I've lost my mind," Tammy says to herself as she climbs the stairs, "I know what I'm about to do.I should be ashamed." As she gets to the top of the stairs, she hears a door close quietly down the hall. "Hi Kane," she thinks to herself as she goes to the bathroom and uses the facilities, and makes sure she looks presentable. She walks quietly out and down towards the door she heard close. "Kane," she says quietly after knocking on the door. When no response comes, she walks into the room and shuts the door behind her. There, sitting on the bed looking out the window is Kane.  
  
"Ok, here goes," she thinks, lets out a sigh, and walks towards him. "Baby, is something the matter," she says and sits behind him on the bed. He turns around, looks at her and shakes his head no. "Kane, don't be afraid to talk to me. I know you can talk." "There's.nothing.wrong." She looks at him and considers this before saying, "then why didn't you come to dinner?" He turns to her and looks into her eyes, and she knows he wants to say something, but he can't. "Kane, it's getting harder for me to deny what I feel for you," she says and reaches tenderly for his hand, "I know we've never been on a date or anything, but I really like you, and I want to spend more time with you."  
  
Before he knows what he's doing, he reaches his hand out to feel the little ringlets of her hair that have fallen out of the French twist. "So soft," he thinks while twirling it between two of his fingers. Then his hands betray him, and he sees them move up, and he gently traces the side of her face, and stops at her jaw. Then, he uses the pad of his thumb to feel the moistness of her lips. "Oh my god yes," she thinks to herself, enjoying his exploring of her body, "this is so perfect." He looks at her, and seeing that her eyes are closed, he lifts his mask to kiss her. She moans at the sudden feel of his lips, and then feels him pull away in a hurry. When she opens her eyes, he's looking at her with a worried expression and his head tilted to the side. "What," she says worriedly. "Did I hurt you," he asks. Trying not to giggle at his childlike innocence, she says, "No Kane, that felt really good. Please don't stop." She lifts his mask up a little, and that's all of the incentive he needs, he starts kissing her again. She can tell he's not had many women, if any at all, because his kiss is very chaste. He lets out a small moan when he feels her tongue tracing his lip, and taking the hint, he opens his mouth to give her access. She feels him start to touch her leg and then he stops suddenly. Breaking their kiss, she looks at him and breathlessly says, "Kane, don't be afraid to touch me, I want you to. I want you to do anything you want. I give myself to you, but there's one thing I do want you to do." "What." he says into her ear. "Please take off the mask. Don't hide yourself. I like you for who you are in the inside, not what the outside looks like," she says and moves her hand slowly to his face. "You.don't know.what you're saying," he says, trying to block her hand. "Baby, please, let me take it off," she says and places her hand on his mask.  
  
She struggles with the clasps for a moment, then deciding he's lost the fight, Kane unclasps them for her; but he lets her take the actual mask off of his face. He closes his eyes when he feels the cool comfort of the mask leave his face. "This is where she screams and runs away," he thinks while bracing himself for her shocked reaction and ultimate rejection. She draws in a deep breath, and he waits for her scream, but it doesn't come. "You're beautiful," she whispers to him, then moves in to kiss him again. "I can't believe this is happening. Did she just say I was beautiful?! What am I supposed to do, her husbands are here," he thinks as he tries to decide what to do first. Seeing that he doesn't know what to do, Tammy says again, "Kane touch me," and she pulls him onto the bed on top of her. He is tentative at first, then he places a confident hand on her waist. Feeling his curiosity grow, he moves his hand from her waist to her neck, then slowly moves down to her breasts. "Oh god yes, Kane," she says in a state of ecstasy.  
  
Downstairs, the men are enjoying their beer that Stone Cold just "happened to have" in his truck. "Ok, now I know something is really going on. She's been gone for 30 minutes.I'm gonna find out what the fuck is happening," Christine thinks while looking at her watch. "Dogg, come here." "Yeah Christine," he says when he gets to her side. "I need you to help me with something, follow me," she says and walks upstairs to her room. "Uh huh," she says when she opens by the open bathroom door, then sees that Kane's door is shut, "it's a game now huh?"  
  
"You want me to do what," Road Dogg says with shock evident in his voice. "Dogg, it's nothing big. I just need you to lower me in the room like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible! You don't have to do a thing other than that. I want to know what's going on," she responds while putting on her suit. "You realize that Taker, Kane and Tammy are going to kill us for doing this right?" "No, Tammy won't find out. Now boost me up into this vent." "Shit I'm gonna die," he says as he pushes her up and then jumps into the vent with her. Christine stays ahead of them, then turns around and makes the "shhh" gesture when they are right above Kane's room. Looking through the vent, Christine can clearly see Tammy's shoes lying on Kane's floor. "Busted," she says to Road Dogg as she starts to unscrew the vent. "Ok, lower me down easily," she says when she has the vent up. Road Dogg lowers her a few inches, and she can't see or hear a thing. Kane's room is set up into two different rooms, one in which he has his TV and couch, and the other room is his sleeping quarters. Christine thought that Tammy would be in the room with the couch, but apparently not. "Bring me back up," she whispers to Dogg, who just happens to drop her. She lands on the floor with a loud thud, and before she can get out, she hears, "I have never been more scared of you in my life. What are you doing?" When she looks up, she sees the fully clothed Tammy standing in the doorway to the room, with the fully clothed Kane right behind her. "Um..nothing. What are YOU doing in here," she asks quickly, trying to change the subject. "Well, I was about to come back downstairs when I saw Kane standing in his room. I said hi, and we got caught up in conversation," Tammy says while stooping over to put on her shoes. "Isn't that true," she turns and asks Kane, who promptly nods yes. "Ok, fine, I guess I am being paranoid. I'll go back downstairs now, hurry up Tammy, your men are waiting for you," she says and turns to go to the door. "Stine, I'll be right down, I'm talking to Kane about a little problem he's having," Tammy whispers in her ear before she leaves. "Ok, but remember Stone Cold and Mark are down there," Christine whispers back, and then walks out the door.  
  
"See Kane, I have a sixth sense," Tammy chuckles, "I knew she was coming." Kane laughs loudly, and then picks Tammy up. With her eye level, he raises his mask to kiss her again, not knowing that Road Dogg is still in the vent watching them. "Ok, honey, let me go. I'll meet you in your dressing room at the house show.ok," she says and kisses him again. "I'll be waiting." he says and lets her go. "My god, I am in heaven," he thinks as he watches her go. After she leaves, he walks back into his bedroom and lays down on his bed to think things over. "Wait until I tell Christine," Road Dogg says to himself when he's sure the coast is clear.  
  
Road Dogg is attempting to get out of the air vent just as the Undertaker is coming upstairs to use the restroom. "Whoa, what in the hell are you doing," he asks Dogg. "Oh, um.Christine asked me to check on something." "Yeah, it looks like she did.and I bet I know what it was. What did you see boy," he asks, cracking all of his fingers at once. "Nothing man, I was trying to um.."seeing Undertaker closing in on him, he scrambles for an excuse, "investigate a foul smell." At that, Taker raps his fist around Dogg's throat. "You have two seconds to tell me what you saw, or I'm gonna kill ya." Dogg tries his hardest to swallow then says, "Tammy and Kane are somewhat involved. I saw them kiss," he says, then feels the pressure let up a bit, "and she said she was gonna meet him in his dressing room at the house show. That's it! I promise!" Taker lets out a chuckle and says, "That's it?! Well, make sure you don't tell Christine just yet. If you do, I'm gonna hurt ya. This is the first good woman Kane has been with, I want him to tell us himself. And, Tammy needs to figure out how she's gonna tell her men." With that, Taker comes back downstairs and says goodbye to the leaving guests. "Tammy, are you sure you can handle these drunkards," Taker asks her with a playful look on his face. "Ah, shit, I've handled bigger." "So I've heard," he says cryptically. "What the fuck did that mean," Tammy thinks to herself, a little startled at what it could mean. "Um.ok, sure," she says and leads her men out to the truck. As she pulls the truck out of the drive, she feels like she's being watched and looks up in time to see Kane looking at her from an upstairs window. "Bye Kane, I had fun," she thinks to herself with a smile.  
  
"Tonight was so perfect," he thinks when he moves away from the window, "but what is gonna happen from here." He didn't want to delude himself into thinking a relationship would be easy with Tammy, she had two husbands for god's sake. "She'll probably just date me then get bored with me," he says to himself with a sigh. After thinking about it for a moment, he decides that he thinks he's wrong. Not knowing what to do, he decides to consult a higher power.his big brother. "I know she wants to keep this a secret for now, but I need to talk to him."  
  
"Taker, can I talk to you," Kane asks when seeing his brother sitting in his room reading one of Christine's stories she had just written. "Yeah Kane, what's up," he says, knowing exactly what it is that's bothering his little brother. "Um.can we go some where private? I need to talk to you about something really important." "Sure, lets go to the park down the street." As soon as they get comfortable on the swings at the park, Kane starts to talk, "Taker, women confuse me." Taker starts laughing at this. "Why's that," he asks when he has regained his composure. "Well, please don't say anything about this to anyone, I'm waiting to the right moment to tell people. Something happened between Tammy and I tonight. She came into my room, and we ended up kissing and she got me to take my mask off. She's also the one that set up the date the other day, but she got scared when you guys showed up. Also, she came into my dressing room the other day, and we almost kissed then, but Stone Cold showed up." "KANE! I'm shocked so much has happened! She must really like you." Taker says in a pleased tone. "Well, that's what I thought too. But you have to remember, she has 2 husbands, and everything is stacked up against us. She's scared Stone Cold will find out." "Has she said anything about wanting to see you again?" "Well, you know how we have a house show Saturday? She said she's going to meet me in my dressing room before the show." "Well, I'll make you a deal. I won't say a word to anyone, and as a matter of fact, I'll help you see her. But you have to promise me you'll be careful around Steve and everyone till Tammy decides to tell everyone how she feels. You don't want to do anything to mess this up Kane, this sounds like it could be very good for both of you. I must say, I'm quite pleased."  
  
The next day, Tammy got a phone call from Vince McMahon. "Tammy, we've thought of an experimental angle for you and Steve. I'd like you to come by later so I can pitch it to you. My schedule is open at 3, can you make it then? Yes? Good, I'll see you then." When they get there, Kane is already in the room. Both men get up to greet Tammy and Stone Cold. Tammy shakes McMahon's hand, and then goes to shake Kane's hand, and no one sees the silent exchange that takes place between the two. Kane is not wearing his glove, and when Tammy shakes his hand, she rubs the top of his hand with her thumb and smiles coyly at him. "Ok, I've brought you all here today to discuss an angle which I think may be good," McMahon says and looks at the group. "In light of the way you two interacted, Kane and Tammy, I'm thinking that we're going to have Kane's character grow highly captivated with you," at this Tammy shoots Kane a 'Holy shit' look and notices that his eyes show he's smiling, "He'll do a lot of things to try to gain your affections, and you will act nothing but scared and repulsed of him. Then, eventually you're going to go missing, and Stone Cold will stop at nothing to find you. From there on, I haven't decided the angle, but if the fans like it, this looks like it will be very Frankenstein in nature." After he says this, Tammy looks at Kane worriedly. "He's very touchy about his looks, wonder how he took that one," she thinks. "Well, Steve, how do you like it," McMahon asks Stone Cold. "I like it, sounds like a good idea, if Tammy is ok with it," he responds. "Are you still scared of him Tammy," Stone Cold whispers in her ear. "No, I'm ok," she says before telling Vince, "Yes, I like this angle. When do we put it into effect?" "I was thinking we could set it into motion starting at the Columbia house show this weekend. How do you feel about that, Kane?" Tammy looks at Kane with a look of hope in her eyes, and then warms when she sees him nod. "Ok, then it's settled. The new angle starts in Columbia."  
  
On Saturday morning, Tammy awakens to see Stone Cold getting his stuff packed. "Good morning sweetie. I was gonna let you rest a while longer," he says before being over and giving her a kiss, "Mark is downstairs making breakfast for everyone." He smiles when he sees her get "stuck in a stretch" as she likes to say. "How much more time do I have to get ready," she asks when the stretch lets her go. "Oh, about two hours before we go to the airport." "Ok, I'm going to take a shower," she says and stumbles off into the bathroom. She had been in there a couple of minutes before Stone Cold joined her. "You care if I join ya," he says as he slips his arms around her waist and hugs her to him. "No, not at all," she says and turns to look at him. "I feel so bad, I don't think I have feelings for him anymore," she reflects as she looks at him. Stone Cold was a well-built man, with a muscular stomach, which for some reason still had a spare tire. Looking at him, she realizes that she's thinking more of Kane than of him. "He doesn't even compare to Kane. Sure he's built better, but Kane just satisfies me in a different way. And Kane is more special.I don't know how," she thinks to herself. "Baby, what's wrong, you look sad," Stone Cold says and uses his finger to lift her chin up. "Oh, it's nothing," Tammy says lying. "If something is the matter, you tell me ok.I'm worried about you," he says and kisses her tenderly on the lips. "Ok, I will," she says before returning his kiss, "I think I'm just a little worried about this new angle with Kane. I want to be 'over' with the fans." "Honey, anyone that Stone Cold is dating is already over with the fans. Don't worry about it."  
  
After they had showered, they went downstairs to find a massive breakfast waiting for them. "AH! I knew there was a reason I married you," Tammy says and hugs Mark. "Yeah, slave labor," he says and kisses her. "You taste like bacon," she giggles and scrunches up her face. "Surely you didn't think I kept this lovely physique just feeding you guys, did ya," he says while rubbing his small potbelly. They finished their large breakfast and finished packing in record time. "Ok, Tammy, when you guys get back I'm not gonna be here, I have to go play a few games with the Cardinals. I'll be gone about a week and a half. "Oh, ok Mark. I'll watch all of your games, good luck out there," she says and hugs him then walks out the door to the cab.  
  
Their flight was surprisingly short; they were able to be to rent a car and be to the Hearnes Center two hours before time. The Hearnes was a small little arena in a small town, but the fans were wonderful. When they got to the center, there were a few dedicated fans already standing outside in the rain. "Oh, Steve, I just love seeing that. These people would stand out in the rain just to see us?? That's so excellent," she says after catching notice of a redheaded girl that had a very expensive looking camera hanging from her neck. "Aww it's a Kane fan," Tammy smiles to herself as she notices the girl's weathered but well loved shirt. You could tell something had pissed the girl off; she turned and started talking angrily to her friend.  
  
As Tammy watched the girls, a security guard told Steve that the wrestlers were to drive their cars into the door that was directly below the girls so they could avoid the rain. Steve stopped the car just a little bit into the building, and when they were getting their stuff out of the trunk, Tammy heard the girl talking to her friend, "Pam, I am so pissed off right now. I have Beni's camera and I'm standing in the rain to see wrestlers who are too good to walk in the rain. Why won't at least one of them come out and wave?" Tammy hears who she assumes is the girl's friend reply, "Well, at least you got to flip off X-Pac." The girl's response to this made Tammy laugh, "Yeah, the cocksucker.hurt Kane again you piece of crap!" "Aww.how cute. I'm going to go talk to them," Tammy says to Steve who is also listening to the ensuing conversation.  
  
"Hey, girl," Tammy says as she walks out to where they can see her, "I heard you're disappointed. I must admit, the other wrestlers should come out and say hi at least." "Oh my god, you're Stone Cold's wife aren't you?!" At this, Tammy lets out a little giggle. "You're a Stone Cold fan?? You have good taste. Hey, would you like to have his autograph?" The redhead heard this and almost passed out. "Hell yeah she would, you have to excuse her, she has panic attacks easily," the girl named Pam says, while fanning her friend. "Ok, stay right here, I'll be right back," Tammy says and goes back to the car. She can hear the girls giggling as she and Steve start walking back outside. "Steve, they're so funny. They remind me of me and Christine," Tammy says to him as they get outside. Stone Cold is extremely nice to them, and he gets his picture took with Tammy and he gives both girls an autograph. The girls look very contented, but they make one request of Tammy. "Hey, do you know Kane," the redhead asks her, "I would love to have his autograph." "Well, I'll see what I can do," Tammy responds. "Ask her Pam." she hears the girl whisper to her friend. "Ok, fine. Hey, do you know Chyna? I love her and Kitty.. they're my women." "Yeah, I know them.you want an autograph?? Be here after the show, and I'll see if I can get their autos for you. I'm not promising you anything, but we'll see what happens. Anyway, we've got to get going, gotta get ready for the show."  
  
After they said their goodbyes and changed into their ring outfits, Tammy decides its due time to go see Kane. "Hey Steve, I'm gonna go look around. I'll be back before ring time." "Alright, I'll see you later," he says and kisses her passionately on the lips. "God, I'm glad that's over," she says as she walks out the door and bumps into Chyna. "Oh!! Sorry Chyna," she says and smiles at the woman. "It's ok Tammy. You ready for the show tonight," Chyna asks her. "Yeah, I'm ready. By any chance do you know where Kane's dressing room is?" Chyna looks at her and smiles knowingly, "It's right down this way. Can I ask you a question? All of the girls are talking about this, are you seeing Kane?" Tammy's eyes grow big with shock at this question, "WHAT?!" "Oh come on, it's all over the place.at least in the women's part of it all. We've seen him looking at you, and we've seen you looking at him..the tension is thick...come on girl tell me," Chyna says and tickles her ribs. "Chyna, come on now, I can't say anything ok," Tammy says giggling. "Ooh! So you admit something is going on?!" "NO! I didn't say that now," Tammy says trying to compose herself, "I'll make you a deal. In the event that something does happen between us, you'll be one of the first to know," she says with great sarcasm. "Fine, that works for me, here's Kane's dressing room," she says and motions to a door, "have fun."  
  
Tammy watches Chyna leave, and then knocks on Kane's door and walks in. To her surprise, Taker is in the room with Kane, and he looks at her and smiles. "Hi Tammy," he says and grins bigger, "how ya doing?" "Oh, I'm fine, just came to say hi to Kane," Tammy says, struggling for a reason to be there. "Well, I guess I better leave you two alone now," Taker says and walks towards the door, "see ya later Kane." When Taker opens the door, Chyna and Kitty fall in with glasses in their hands. "Tammy, this is so not what it looks like," Kitty says and scrambles to her feet. "Did you hear anything interesting," Tammy smirks at her. "Um.no, see ya later," she says quickly and pulls Chyna to her feet, and then both women run off. "Do you guys want me to stand outside and keep people away from the door," Taker asks with a grin. Kane nods his head YES and he takes position next to the door outside.  
  
As the door shuts, Kane grabs Tammy and pulls her to him. "I..missed..you," he says from his seat and places his head on her chest and hugs her waist. "Aww.I missed you too," she says, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. She holds him to her for a few seconds, then notices the straps of his mask and lifts his head up. "Kane, please don't hide your face from me," she says and starts unhooking his mask. "This is still weird," he thinks to himself as she takes the mask off of his face. "Thank you sweetie," she says and places a loving kiss on his lips. Meaning to start out where they left off, he makes her sit down for a second while he places some towels and coats on the floor in a little mattress like arrangement. "Come here," he says and gently pulls her down to the floor with him on the mattress of coats.  
  
When she is seated comfortably, he wraps his arms around her and places her on her back, with him on top of her. "Are you comfortable," he asks, knowing his weight is considerably more than hers. "Yes, I'm fine," she says shortly before kissing him. Their kiss quickly becomes more passionate, and she can feel his erect manhood rubbing against her thigh. Feeling devious, Tammy adeptly reaches her hand down to his leg, and slowly brings it up to his inner thigh. "Please," he begs, and feeling like teasing him, she barely grazes his erection. Seeing that she is going to taunt him, he decides to do the same to her. He lifts her with one arm, and quickly removes her pants, stopping only to admire her purple g-string. He slowly starts trailing kisses from her mouth, down her neck, across the mound of her breasts and to her navel. Sensing what he's working up to, Tammy tenses with anticipation. "Hehe, I've got her right where I want her," he thinks to himself, and then just stops what he's doing and goes over to the courtesy bar for a drink. When he gets to the bar, he sees Tammy open one eye and make a "WHAT the Fuck" face. "Kane, what in the hell was that for," she says in a frustrated tone. Knowing that he's gonna die for this one, he turns around and says, "Oh, did you want me to do something?" "Oh my god you jackass," she says and flips over on her side. "Damn, she's got a nice ass," he thinks as he moves in for the kill.  
  
"My, my, my," Taker says as he closes the door quietly after peeking in at Tammy and his brother, "things seem to be going well in there." About five minutes after he shuts the door, he hears feet run up behind him, "Taker, baby, Chyna asked me to find her earring.she says she lost it in Kane's dressing room. Let me in," says the small black woman while trying to push the massive man out of her way. Seeming amused at what's happening, Taker swoops down and grabs the woman under her arms and brings her up to eye level. "Jackie, hear me now. Tell Chyna and all of your other gossiping friends that there is nothing going on in this room. Do you hear me?"  
  
Just as he says this, a faint but audible moan comes from inside the room. "I didn't hear you baby, but I sure as hell heard that!" "That, dear girl, was Kane. He has an upset stomach." "Nigga please, if a stomach ache makes you sound like that, BRING IT ON!" He looks at her and shakes his head, "Jackie please, just leave him alone. Let him experience things without worry for at least a little while. He's known so much pain. Don't you think he deserves some peace?" "Ok, I'll make you a deal. I'll leave him alone and not tell anyone a thing, if you tell me what's up." "Well, you can't tell anyone Jackie, but Tammy and Kane are kinda involved. But, the problem is she still has two husbands." Jackie looks at him, smiles and says, "Thank you for finally telling me. It won't go any further, but if you or them need anything, you just tell me. I'll help any way possible. Now, Chyna's earring is right by the inside of the door, will you get it really quick? She really did lose it." "Sure, but be QUIET," he says and opens the door enough to get the earring. He realizes a little too late that he opened the door wide enough for Jackie to see the now almost totally naked Tammy on top of his brother. "Oh dear god," she whispers excitedly to Taker, "they gonna get it on!" "Jackie, they aren't.at least not here, Kane will want to wait till she knows for sure. They're just playin now," he says to her when he shuts the door. "Now, remember your promise. Don't tell anyone," he says before sending her on her way. As soon as she gets around the corner, Chyna and Kitty pounce on her. "What did you see!! What's going on," Chyna implores of Jackie. "Girl, I didn't see a thing. Here's your earring."  
  
"Kane, are you still ok with this," Tammy asks as she sits on top of him and slowly grinds her hips against his cock.. "Yes," he says and then watches as she fumbles around with his costume's shirt. She finally succeeds in getting his shirt untucked from his pants and over his head, and takes in a deep breath when she sees his massive chest. "God Kane, you're so hot," she says and bends to take one of his nipples into her mouth. She smiles to herself when she hears a low animalistic moan escape him mouth, then moves to the other nipple. "Do you like that Kane," she asks and looks up at his face. "Yes," he says in a very guttural voice. Loving hearing him like that, she moves down his chest and kisses his bellybutton, then travels further down to his fully erect cock. "Kane, you've been in these pants long enough," she says, then takes great pleasure in pulling his pants slowly down his legs, admiring his large manhood. "Ooh, baby," Tammy whispers and takes him in hand, beginning to slowly stroke its length. "My god, this is great," Kane thinks to himself and throws his head back in pleasure. Seeing her opportunity, Tammy moistens her lips with her tongue and gently wraps her mouth around the head of his shaft. Getting used to the feeling of his cock in her mouth, she takes as much of it into her mouth as possible while stroking the rest with her hand. A few seconds later, the door opens and Taker comes flying in. "Holy shit!! I'm sorry," he says and turns his back to them as Tammy flings herself behind Kane in shock. "Taker, there better be a good reason for this," Kane says while trying to catch his breath. "Oh, you can say I have a good reason," he says and peeks around to make sure they're decent. Tammy was still hiding behind Kane, and he had his clothes in his lap to make himself more presentable. "Stone Cold asked if he could speak to you, he's waiting outside," Taker says with a morose look on his face. "Shit, Tammy, you have to hide," Kane says while picking her up and taking her towards the bathroom, "stay in here till he leaves." Kane is surprised to find that his brother is smirking coyly at him when he turns around. "What are you doing? Why aren't you outside stalling him," Kane asks in annoyance. "Jackie is taking care of him. Here's your costume," Taker responds with a grin and tosses his ring outfit to him. "Taker, stop looking at me, we'll talk later," he whispers to his brother. Placated, Taker starts towards the door. "I'll tell him you're getting dressed and you'll let him in here in a second. If I was you, I would think of anything gross, like your father naked," he says and motions down on Kane. "Oh shit, you're right," Kane replies in embarrassment. "I'll be dressed in just a moment."  
  
"Hey Kane, sorry to bother you man," Stone Cold says and enters the room, "I was just wanting to know, have you seen Tammy?" "No.." "Ok, it doesn't matter I guess. I also wanted to talk to you about what we're gonna do tonight for this new angle." They talk for a few minutes, and then Kane notices to his horror that Tammy's underwear are underneath the bench on which Stone Cold is sitting. "So that idea is ok by you," Stone Cold asks, oblivious to the underwear under his seat. At that moment Kane would have agreed to anything, even parading around naked with bacon on his nipples, just to get Stone Cold out of the room. "Ok, now that that's settled, I'm gonna go find my wife. Do me a favor and tell her I'm looking for her if you see her. Thanks Kane," he says and walks out the door.  
  
Suddenly finding his situation amusing, he picks up Tammy's underwear and takes them to her. He finds her sitting on the toilet with the seat down and her feet drawn up, her head resting on her knees. "These were still in there, I'm sorry," he says and hands her her panties. "Thanks," she says and a crooked smile crosses her lips, "I guess that ruined the rest of the day." Realizing he has his mask on, he takes it off of his face and kneels in front of Tammy, placing a kiss on her lips. "No, nothing could ruin what happened today. But, the bad thing is, you're gonna have to get dressed. Stone Cold is looking for ya." Tammy gets up and sighs, knowing she has to leave. "Damn, I don't want to go back."  
  
She is up and dressed in less than a minute, and looks and Kane longingly. "Baby, I'm so happy this happened today, I wish we didn't have to hide it," she says as she walks up to him and runs her fingers through his hair. "Hopefully the opportunity to tell everyone will come soon...that is, if you think you want to have a relationship with me, and this isn't all just a sexual thing for us," she says timidly while looking into his eyes. "Tammy I can't stand being without you, knowing you are with another man; I can't wait for the day that you're totally mine," he says, his mouth nearing hers. "Oh Kane, it'll be soon," she says and kisses him eagerly. "I'll see you later Kane," Tammy says as she walks towards the door. "Stone Cold knows what's going to happen tonight, so talk to him, unless you just want to play it by ear," Kane says while watching the love of his life leave. "Ok, I will."  
  
"See you later Tammy," Taker says as she walks out of the dressing room, closing the door behind her. "Taker," she says and places her hand on his large forearm, "thank you for letting me see him. It means a lot to me." "Aww.it's ok. Just you take care of my little brother," he says with a smile. "Oh I will," Tammy says as she hops up to give him a kiss on the cheek. She smiles to herself to see that she has successfully made the Undertaker blush, and walks off in the direction of the dressing room that her and Stone Cold share. Undertaker watches her go, then walks into the room with his brother. "Kane, Kane, Kane," he says with a grin, "so what's up?" "Oh, we've decided to officially start 'seeing' each other. Other than that, I have no idea," his little brother says and sighs, "Now, how many people know?" "I'm sorry, but Jackie found out. She has vowed not to tell anyone, and she's already been grilled by Chyna and Kitty. She denied any knowledge of a relationship between you and Tammy, but they have their suspicions. Other than that, no one knows." "Thank god," Kane says with relief and then lays down on the bench. "So.brother.did you have fun," Taker asks, trying to let his brother have privacy, but his curiosity killing him. "Yes brother, I had fun. She's a beautiful woman."  
  
"Damn baby, you've been gone a while," Stone Cold says as he meets Tammy at the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, a bunch of fans saw me, so I signed autographs for a while." "It's ok, I was just worried," he says and pecks her on the cheek, "Well, it's about 5 minutes till we go out, you want to come with me to get a drink really quick?" "Sure," Tammy says, not really wanting to do anything but go and be held in Kane's arms. As they start towards the vending room, Tammy feels as though she's being watched. When she turns around, she sees two sets of eyes peeking at her from around the corner. "Chyna.Kitty..come on now," she thinks to herself and lets out a laugh.  
  
The night goes surprisingly well, and Kane has absolutely no problem acting like he's infatuated with Tammy. Tammy, on the other hand, was finding it more difficult to act scared of Kane; however, she pulled a very good performance. As they walked to the back, they see Chyna, Kitty, and Jackie all standing around looking at them with a great deal of curiosity. When Tammy sees Chyna, she remembers her promise to the fans she had met earlier in the day. "Hey! Chyna! I need a favor," she says to the ninth wonder of the world. "Ok, how can I help?" "Well, I met some fans earlier today, and I promised them I would try to get your autograph and Kane's. One of them said you were her 'woman', so can you sign something for them." "Shit, what should I sign.." Chyna thinks to herself, "Oh, um, Tammy, I have something I could sign, but I don't know if they'd want it.It's an issue of Playboy that I'm in." "Well, the way this girl was talking, I really don't think she'd mind," Tammy says with a smile, "Can you also sign this Kane mask for me? I'm gonna have everyone sign it for the other girl." Chyna agrees and signs both pieces of merchandise and then has Kitty sign it also. It only takes a short while, and by the time the last match is done, Tammy has gotten every Federation star to sign the girls presents, other than X-Pac and Tori.  
  
As Tammy and Stone Cold pull their car out, they see the girls standing by the police barricade. "Steve, pull up next to them and stop," Tammy says to her husband. "Hey guys, here's your presents," she says to the two girls. The redhead was so overwhelmed with the Kane mask that she hugged Tammy, while her friend Pam was looking quite incoherent. "Well, hope you guys like em, we gotta get going," Tammy says and they drive off. The last she saw of them the redhead was stroking the mask like it was a baby and her friend Pam was still in a coma.  
  
A month passes, and Tammy and Kane only see each other during matches. "This isn't going to bother me," Tammy keeps saying to herself, but she knows it's going to. She had turned from fun loving to very irritable in a short amount of time. Kane on the other hand had turned very miserable. The angle involving her, Stone Cold and Kane had gotten over extremely well with the fans, but Tammy hated it. Everytime they had a match with Kane, she didn't want to run from him, but to him. "God, I can't have another match with him tonight.this is killing me," she thinks to herself, not knowing that tonight would definitely be different.  
  
"Tammy, Vince wants us to help HHH out tonight with a match," Stone Cold tells her while putting on his ring outfit. "Really?? How?" "Well, it's going to be a tag match, I have to be his partner. He ran his mouth to the Dudley Boyz, and now they're pretty pissed off. I want you to be pretty careful around them, but I also need you to do me a favor. If it looks like they're gonna win, do a run in. Use the ring bell if you need to," he says with a very stern look in his eyes. "Ok, I'll do it. And don't worry, I'll be fine." Tammy changes into her ring outfit, and then there's a knock on the door. When she opens the door, she finds Jackie standing there with a mischievous smile across her mouth. "Hey girl, I was wondering if you'd come with me down to the cafeteria for a while." Tammy looks at her confused and says, "Um...sure. Just a second." As they get into the hallway and shut the door behind them Jackie says, "We we're just gonna go get a soda...then I'm takin you somewhere." Tammy looks at her and grins, "Where is that?" "Honey, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore."  
  
They get their sodas then Jackie takes her to a freight elevator and they go down to basement level. "Ok, Tammy, you have to put this on," she says and hands Tammy a blindfold. "Jackie, I cannot tell you how frightened I've suddenly become," Tammy grins and says to her. "Don't worry, this'll be great." "If you let me run into anything, I'll kill you." Jackie just laughs at her and slips the mask over her eyes. They walk into a room, and Jackie is helping her around shit.  
  
Suddenly, Jackie just disappears, and Tammy walks a little further and bumps into something big. When she reaches her arms up to see what it is, she realizes she's bumped into a person. Unexpectedly, Tammy feels herself being kissed. She slips the mask off to see who it is, and she sees that it's Kane. "Oh shit, you scared me Kane." "Sorry," he says before kissing her again, "I have a present for you, close your eyes one more time. No peeking." He leads her a little farther into the basement, and when she opens her eyes, there are roses everywhere. "Aww Kane, you are so sweet," she says and hugs him tightly. "I hate to interrupt you guys; but Tammy, honey, you need to get going, you have a match to go to," Jackie says from inside the freight elevator. Tammy turns to Kane and hugs him tightly again. Their hug lasts for a few moments, then Kane picks Tammy up and brings her eye level. "I miss you so much," he says and kisses her, "do you think we'll ever be together?" "Kane, I promise you we will be soon," she responds as he puts her down. "That was so cute girl," Jackie says as they're making their way back up to the 1st floor in the elevator. "Yeah, I guess it was." "When are you gonna tell people.I can barely keep this secret, it's too juicy. "Soon enough Jackie, soon enough."  
  
The match with the Dudley Boys gets off to a good start. HHH decides to start things off first, and he is joined in the ring by D'Von. Stone Cold is watching the match closely, and doesn't notice that Buh-Buh is looking intently at his wife. "Lillian, why is he looking at me like that," Tammy asks the ring announcer. "He's insane. Stay as far from him as you can." D'Von throws HHH out of the ring, and he ends up falling by Tammy's feet. "Oh my god," Tammy says before D'Von grabs him and throws him into the steel stairs. Both men return to the ring, and out of luck, HHH reaches Stone Cold and tags him in before passing out. Stone Cold quickly finds himself on the receiving end of the 3-D, and D'Von goes in for the pin. Seeing that HHH is still passed out, Tammy grabs the ring bell and gets into the ring. Not giving herself enough time to think it over, she goes to hit D'Von in the head as hard as she can, but misses and hits Stone Cold. D'Von gets the pin fall and then Tammy feels her head being jerked back hard. "D'VON GET THE TABLE," Buh-Buh screams to his half brother while holding a handful of Tammy's hair. "I'M GONNA GET WOOD," he screams to the announcers. Before she can do anything about it, she finds herself with her crotch in Buh-Buh's face. "Please don't I'll do anything," she begs, then finds herself flying through the air. The impact with the table shouldn't have been bad, but Buh-Buh didn't give her a chance to take the bump like she was taught. Worst of all, he didn't soften the blow, she took it all. "Fuck, I'm hurt," she says to the referee before passing out. Seconds after the impact with the table, the lights go dark and there's an explosion of fire. "God damn it, I'm too late," Kane thinks to himself as he runs out to the ring, "she wasn't ready to be put through a table yet." Buh-Buh sees him coming, and tries to punch his way out of trouble. Instead, Kane picks him up and chokeslams him off the ring apron onto the King and JR's table. "Oh my god, this man just totally annihilated Buh- Buh," JR screams from his seat. Then D'Von runs at Kane and tries to hit him. Kane picks him up like a bag of sticks and throws him out of the ring.  
  
With everyone out of his way and Stone Cold passed out, Kane checks on the unconscious Tammy. "Tammy, wake up," he whispers to her. "Where are the E.M.T's," he thinks to himself when he notices they have not yet made it ringside, "they must think this is part of the story." Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he picks her up in his arms and carries her like a sleeping baby to the nurses station backstage. As he gets up the ramp, Jackie runs up to him, "Oh Kane I'm sorry. Hurry we'll take her to the nurse." Tammy starts stirring in his arms, and opens her eyes expecting to find herself being carried by Stone Cold, but is pleasantly surprised. "Where's Stone Cold," she asks quietly. "He's still in the ring. You knocked him out I think," Kane responds, "now be still, you're hurt."  
  
The nurse looks Tammy over and quickly decides she has a concussion. The whole time they are inspecting her, Kane is standing outside the room pacing. "Kane, you did terrific tonight! The fans totally believed you have feelings for her! The look of concern in your eyes was wonderful," Vince McMahon says to Kane as he walks into the hallway. "She was hurt," Kane says and looks at him with contempt, "she should have never taken that table shot tonight". "Well, it wasn't planned, but she pissed off Buh-Buh. He'll be talked to," McMahon says with mock concern. "Gentlemen," the nurse says while coming out of Tammy's room, "she has a concussion. She needs to take it easy for about a week." After the nurse tells them the news, Kane goes into her room and helps her get back to her dressing room. "Thanks for your help Kane," she says sweetly, "if I was feeling better, I'd reward you for it." Kane grabs her and pulls her to him, hugging her strongly. "Just what do you think you're doing with my wife," Stone Cold says and walks into the room. "He was just hugging me Steve, it's no big deal." "Yes it is a big deal. I've heard rumors," he says and gets into Kane's face, "that you're rather sweet on my wife. She's very naïve, and may be thinking you're just a nice guy. Keep this straight, she would never want anything to do with an ugly assed guy like you. You would be a play toy to her. I don't want you near my wife or touching her when we're not in a match. Ok?!" "Shut-up! Kane is the one that got me away from the fucking Dudley's you should be glad he's so nice," she tried to say quickly before words got too harsh, but it was too late, the damage was done.  
  
She watched in horror as Kane looked at her with a tear running down his face and under his mask, and turned and walked out the door. "Why in the FUCK did you have to do that," she yells at Steve, ignoring the stabbing pain in her head. "Because he fucking pisses me off, that's why." "Steve, he doesn't fucking have feelings for me, it's just an angle," Tammy says, obviously trying to cover her ass. "Well, things are being said, some of the guys don't think it's an angle with him anymore," he says with a snarl. "So basically you're telling me you're so fucking insecure in your manhood that you actually believe what they say?? Fuck you Steve. I'm going to the hotel, you can fucking get a ride with someone." "Tammy, you can't drive, you've got a concussion." "Just fucking watch me. If I think I can't I'll have someone drive me," she says highly pissed off, and pushes passed him. "I've fucked up this time," he thinks to himself with a sigh. "Chyna, Kitty, can one of you drive me to the hotel," Tammy asks as she sees them getting into their car. "What's wrong Tammy," Kitty asks getting out of the car, "where's Steve?" Tammy, knowing she's probably giving them too much info says, "Well, we got into a fight, and I'm not exactly feeling too well. I have a concussion." Kitty flashes a knowing glance at Chyna and says, "Chy, I'll meet you at the hotel, I'm gonna drive Tammy." "Ok, see ya there," Chyna responds and pulls away.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry you guys got into a fight, if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you," Kitty says and places a hand on Tammy's arm. "It's ok, it was just a big misunderstanding," Tammy says. She opens the passenger side door of the rented car, and her bag falls out on the ground of the parking garage. "Damn it," Tammy says and bends to pick the bag up, then she hears a thump. "Kitty," Tammy says when she stands up and doesn't see the woman on the other side of the car. "Kitty where are." she says, cut off by the hand on her mouth. She starts to fight as she sees Kitty laying on the ground with a little puddle of blood coming off of her head wound, then the world goes black as she's hit in the head.  
  
"Holy shit, Kitty," Grandmasta Sexay yells as he walks into the parking garage and sees Kitty laying on the ground unconscious, "Scotty! Get a paramedic!" Scotty runs back into the area where all of the wrestlers and paramedics are and yells for a medic. "I need a medic up in the parking garage, Kitty has been attacked." All of the other wrestlers hear this, and they run to the garage to check on her. "Kitty, what happened," Jackie asks her when they get her to wake up. "Someone came up behind me and hit me in the head. Tammy was with me.where is she?!" At this Jackie looks up at Stone Cold, "they must have taken her." Kane was far enough away that he didn't hear what Jackie said, but from the look she gave Stone Cold, he could tell what had happened. Jackie looks up in time to see Kane walk into the building with his head hanging low, "Kitty, do you want me to go with you to the hospital?" "No, tell Chyna where I'm at.she needs to know," Kitty says then shuts her eyes. Jackie walks back into the building to call Chyna, then she sets about finding Kane.  
  
"Kane baby, where you at," Jackie yells down the hallway of the now empty building. It wasn't hard to find him, she just looked for the sound of things breaking. "Kane, now if I come in there, I expect to keep all of my arms, ok," she says and walks into the room. The site that lays before her is heartbreaking. He had stopped throwing things around when he heard her outside the door, and had slumped to the floor with his face covered by his hair. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard him sobbing quietly. The room was totally torn up. "Kane, honey, talk to me," Jackie says as she looks at the massive man lying broken on the floor. He doesn't say a word, just looks up at her. Jackie can see the tracks of tears on his mask. Taking her life into her own hands, she sets next to the man and puts his head on her shoulder. "Now, now baby, we'll find her," she says while rubbing his hair. He sobs on her shoulder for quite a while, then looks at her. "Who would do this," he pleads with her. "I don't know," she says sadly. Suddenly Undertaker comes through the door, "Brother, are you ok?" Kane looks up at him, sniffles, and says, "The woman I love has been taken, and there's nothing I can do about it, or people will find out about us." "I will find her Kane, I promise," Taker says and hugs his brother.  
  
Meanwhile at the hotel, Steve is on the phone to Mark. "Yeah, she's missing. Kitty was gonna drive her to the hotel. What?? Oh, um, because we had had a fight. She would have driven herself, but she had a concussion." "How in the FUCK did she get a concussion Steve?!" "We had a match against the Dudleys, and she was thrown into a table. She wasn't ready for the bump, and she hit weird." "Ok, and why weren't you there when she was going to the motel?" Steve sighs at this and responds, "We got into a fight." "Damn it.you fucking got into a fight with our wife when she had a concussion?! What in the fuck is your problem," Mark yells at him. "Well, she knocked me out in the ring. Kane came out and kicked the shit out of the Dudleys, then he took her to the medic while I was still out. I found him hugging her in her dressing room. There have been a lot of rumors that Kane is sweet on her, and I've seen the way he looks at her. She's naïve Mark, you know that, he'll hurt her in some way." Mark sighs to himself and says, "Steve, I bet you've hurt her too. I'm coming up tonight, what room are you in?" He tells Mark the hotel and room number, then hangs up. "You know what," he says to no one in particular, "where was Kane when this happened??? He's the one that wants my wife.it's obvious she doesn't want him, so he took her didn't he!?"  
  
He falls asleep that night thinking of the possibilities of Kane being the one who took Tammy. The next morning, he wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. A very haggard looking Mark stumbles in, and quickly falls asleep on the extra bed. Twenty minutes pass, and after Stone Cold gets out of the shower, there's another knock on the door. This time it's the police. They question him on the events of the proceeding day, and he finds out that he's basically a suspect because of the fight. Mark finally wakes up and finds Stone Cold in a state of disbelief. "Steve, are you ok," he asks him easily. "They think I did it," he says quietly, "why in the hell would I do it. And they found some of her blood, Mark. She's hurt."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, unless you make me." "That voice, where have I heard that voice," Tammy thinks to herself, "I wish he'd take this blindfold off." Everything goes quiet for a while, and she grows scared. "Damn it, come back whoever you are," she says to herself as she struggles with the handcuffs on her wrists. He had handcuffed her hands above her head to what appeared to be a large water pipe. She tried to think of how long she had been down here, and it seemed to her to be about two days. The man was extremely nice to her, he fed her and let her go to the bathroom when she needed, but he made her keep the blindfold and handcuffs on. She'd never known true humiliation till she had an adult male wipe her ass. Still, it was better than being dead. "Do you want me to take that blindfold off," he asks suddenly, startling her and making her hit her head on the water pipe. "Yes please," she says with her hoarse voice. As soon as the blindfold was off, he shot a very high powered flash light into her eyes so she couldn't see him. "Why are you doing this," she asks him. "Because, I want the WWF to pay. I want Stone Cold to pay too. And I want you to pay, for leading Kane astray." "Led Kane astray? Who is this person," she thinks to herself before seeing a shadow of his profile. "It's YOU," she screams then feels the end of the flashlight come down on her head, instantly knocking her out.  
  
"Damn, it's been over a week, and no word on Tammy's whereabouts," Kane thinks to himself as he walks down the hallway to his dressing room. On the way there, he walks past Stone Cold, who shoots him a 'go to hell' look. "Don't worry about him Kane," Chyna says and walks up next to him, "he's just stressed like the rest of us.but for him it's worse." As she walks off he thinks to himself, "If only she knew." Vince McMahon had informed the audiences of the kidnapping, but the audience took it as part of the angle involving Kane. Deciding the show must go on, McMahon did not call an end to the angle. As a result, Kane was getting tremendous heat. There were many occasions that Stone Cold was no longer acting in the matches, he severely wanted to beat Kane's ass. He never admitted to anyone other than Mark that he thought Kane knew where Tammy was. "I'm telling you, he doesn't know," is all Mark would ever say.  
  
"Girls, we've got to cheer Kane up," Jackie says to Kitty and Chyna, who at this point figure out that something was definitely going on between Kane and Tammy. Jackie had no idea how, but she knew she had to keep Kane sane while Tammy was gone, it wouldn't do for her to come back and find him a broken man, if she came back. "Well, Jackie, I'm all ears if you can tell me a way to cheer HIM up, other than bringing Tammy back," Chyna says to her sadly.  
  
Tammy wondered how long it would take for them to find her, but most of her attention was focused on how this was effecting Kane. "The poor dear must be heartbroken," she thinks to herself, then hears her captor enter the room. "I've brought you some food," he says to her then comes a little closer. Seething from a sudden burst of anger, Tammy kicks out with all of her strength aiming for his stomach, but not knowing what she hit since the blindfold was back in place. "You whore," he yells at her as she hears him hit the ground. She giggles a little at her deviousness, then hears a little bit of shuffling on the ground. "You think that's funny huh," he screams and suddenly she is hit four times in the face with the back of his hand. "Damn, he's broken my jaw," she thinks to herself as she hears the sickening pop emit from it. He hits her one more time after mangling her jaw, then the world goes black again.  
  
"Stone Cold, I called you in today because our secretary found a rather odd note on her desk yesterday," Vince McMahon tells his bad luck stricken wrestler, "I wanted you to know about it before I gave it to the cops. What Stone Cold sees before him appears to be some sort of ransom letter:  
  
I have the little bitch She's only been moderately hurt, But she wouldn't have been had She listened like a good girl. I will agree to give her back if you Terminate Stone Cold's contract Immediately. I am watching.  
  
"I took them the ransom note today," he tells her, but she doesn't care. The pain in her jaw had become maddening, and it was so bad she couldn't eat. The pain pills he gave her helped a little, but they wore off, often in the night when he was asleep, leaving her alone for hours of torture. "If they do what I want, you'll be out of here in no time, and you can get medical treatment for that," he says and caresses her jaw. She winces in pain as his hand goes over the right side of her mouth, and he giggles in morbid enjoyment. "You're a captivating woman, I see why it was so easy for you to get under Kane's skin," he says and meanly pats the swollen side of her face, then leaves her. "God I miss Kane," she thinks and starts crying.  
  
The next day, a meeting is called with all of the wrestlers. After a handwriting sample is taken from each of them and evaluated, Vince discusses with them the kidnapping. "As you know, tragedy has befallen one of our wrestling family. Tammy has been gone over two weeks now, and we received a ransom note from her captor. They demand that Stone Cold's contract be terminated immediately. Somehow they gained access to Titan Towers and placed the note on a secretary's desk, and left with no problem. This leads me to believe they may be some one within the WWF. We went over the security tapes, and we have indeed found a view of this man. Look into the papers we handed out to you, and see if you know who it is. There is also a copy of the ransom letter included, in case you know the handwriting. If you guys have any suspicions as to who it may be, please tell me." The meeting was over as quickly as it started, and Kane went back to his dressing room to look over the papers.  
  
Just as he is about to sit down, his brother bursts into the room. "Kane have you seen the picture yet?" "No, why?" "LOOK," he yells at his brother. Kane looks at the picture then takes off out the door, almost killing Jackie in the process. "Holy shit, what was that?!" "He's going to go get Tammy," Taker says and looks at her. "Fuck me! Shouldn't you be going with him or telling someone?!" "No, don't tell anyone. We'll be back," he says and runs out the door after his brother. "Shit.wonder who it is," she says and walks out towards the female locker room. When she gets into the hallway, her path is being blocked by Chyna and Kitty. "What just happened," Chyna demands of her. "Um.I don't know what you're talking about." "Damn it Jackie, we saw that door explode.what happened?!" Jackie looks at her and with great trepidation says, "He knows who has Tammy, he's gone to get her."  
  
"Wake up..are you ok," he asks Tammy, who had been running a high fever. "Yes," she says, sounding very parched. He had gotten mad at her for something, she wasn't sure what, and let her go without food or water for 3 days. "Here, here's some water," he says and puts it to her lips. She drinks as much as she can stand and starts coughing. "I'm sorry you're so bad off, you should have listened to me though," he says and wipes her face with a damp rag, "I've brought you some food also if you'd like some." He's about to give her a mouth full of rice when there is a loud crash upstairs. "I'll be right back, that sounded bad," he says and skitters off, leaving her in the dark once more. A few minutes pass, then she hears more crashing, and the screams of her abductor. "Oh shit, what am I gonna do if whatever has him comes down here," she thinks while struggling with her handcuffs, "well, I'll be a fucking goner.that's for sure."  
  
"Where is she," Kane screams at Tammy's abductor, a man he knows quite well. "Son, you're better off without her, she's a tart just like that woman Tori! She'll only hurt you," Paul Bearer screeches in his high pitched fat man voice. "I don't care what you think, now where is she?!" Kane yells and advances towards his father, throwing him up against a wall. Just as he is about to cave his fathers skull in, his dad screams, "She's DOWNSTAIRS!!!" Kane looks at him with nothing but contempt and says, "If you've hurt her, I'll kill you."  
  
"Oh my god, did he just say downstairs," Tammy thought to herself in horror. She hears the doorknob rattle, then the door explodes into a million pieces of wood. "Oh sweet god, what the fuck is that," she says quietly to herself, damning the blindfold on her face. Everything suddenly goes silent, then she hears footsteps. Having nothing else to do, she says as loud as she can with her sore jaw, "Who's there??" She hears the footsteps become quicker, and then she hears, "Tammy?" "KANE!!" "Where are you?" "OVER HERE!!!! PLEASE HURRY KANE, I'm hurt." She hears him shuffle around for a moment, then she feels his hands on her blindfold. "I ought to kill him," he says as he gently caresses her face. "Please, just get me out of here," she begs him. He looks up and sees that she is handcuffed to the water pipe. Not having the keys and knowing that his father is long gone by now, he decides to break the pipe. Her hands slide off of the pipe, then she starts crying in pain. "When was the last time he let you go," Kane asks her while trying to rub her aching arms. "Two or three days ago, he got mad at me," she says quietly. "I'm taking you away from him now," Kane says and picks her up. She clings to him like her very life depends on it, and then falls asleep.  
  
Kane carries her all of the way back to the arena, the whole time crying because he thinks she's going to die. When he gets to the arena, no one asks him any questions, they just get out of his way. "Fuckin hell, where is he," Stone Cold thinks to himself. It was time for their match, and he was waiting in the ring for him. Suddenly, he and the crowd see the GTV logo on the titan tron. "What's this," he mouths to McMahon. Vince responds with an "I don't know." Stone Cold looks back to the Titan Tron in confusion, and sees Kane carrying in his bruised and battered wife. "What the fuck?!" He screams. The crowd is eating it up, not knowing that this is in fact a very real situation. At this point, Kane himself is in shock, and carries Tammy down the ramp and into the ring. Austin takes one look at her bruised and swollen face, and throws himself at Kane. "You piece of shit! I'll kill you," he screams and starts punching Kane repeatedly. Kane gets himself as far away from Tammy as he possibly can before he collapses under Stone Cold's attack. Seeing him go down, Stone Cold gets out of the ring and looks under the apron for something to beat Kane with. He gets back into the ring with a large sledge hammer, which he uses to hit Kane in the stomach and once in the head. "For the love of god, will someone STOP THIS," JR screams into his headphones, but no one will; the crowd is loving it too much. "Jackie, Kitty, Ivory, we've got to try to stop this," Chyna says to the women, knowing full well that they won't be able to. As they are about to charge the ring, they see Tammy starting to wake up. It takes her just a moment, then she realizes where she is and what's happening. It takes all of her strength, but she crawls over to Kane and throws herself on top of him. "Austin, STOP," she pleads with him, seeing the far away look in his eyes. "Tammy, MOVE. HE DID THIS TO YOU!" "No, he didn't," she says, straining the words out of her mouth. "YES HE DID, NOW MOVE!!! WHY SHOULD I SPARE HIM ANY PAIN HE CAUSED YOU?!" "Because, I love him," she says, tears streaming out of her eyes, "I've loved him since I first met him. He didn't do this to me, he saved me. But you are so insecure that you think he did it.just because you caught us hugging."  
  
"Chy, did she just say what I thought she said," Kitty asks Chyna with a smile. "Yes, she sure did. Now we need to get out there in case Stone Cold does something," Chyna says and runs down the ramp. As it turns out, they are not alone in this idea. All of the Federation stars that Tammy and Kane are friends with run out to help, including the Rock and his wife Jen. Stone Cold cooperates with them as they lead him out of the ring. As they are leaving, another person enters the arena. "I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT," Christine screams. She was wearing a Mission Impossible black outfit, her face was camouflaged and she had a pair of high powered binoculars around her neck. She had been watching everything that happened at the arenas, but had unfortunately missed seeing who took Tammy.  
  
Stone Cold was arrested for assault and battery, and was put on probation. The WWF chose to keep him as an employee, but he was only allowed to wrestle when Kane was not there. Tammy and Kane were put in the same hospital rooms, and they were visited daily by Christine, Taker, Mark, Kitty and Chyna. The day that Tammy was released from the hospital, Mark picked her up. They drove towards their house, then he decided to take her to a park to talk to her. "Honey, I'm sorry all of this happened, and I'm sorry I'm about to do what I'm about to do. I want a divorce." Tammy looks at him with a shocked expression on her face, "Why?!" He sits quietly for a while, thinking over what he's about to say. "I've seen what you and Kane have, I saw how scared he was for you when you were missing. You love each other. I know you love me, and frankly I still love you, but you need to devote all of your attention and love to him. I hold no grudge, I just want what's best for you, and unfortunately it isn't me. You both have my blessing." "I can't believe this is happening," she thinks to herself with tears running down her face, "where will you live?" He smiles at her and says, "Remember when I went away for a week?? We had 2 games, the rest of the time I was in California looking for a house next to my mom and dad." He sees that she is taking this hard, and he leans over to hug her, "Trust me honey, you're better off with Kane. I knew that you wanted to be with him ever since we went to Christine's that night." "But what if he doesn't want me," Tammy asks him between sobs. "I know he will. He's nuts if he doesn't. Come on, we need to go to Christine's."  
  
"I tell you I wish she would decide what's going on," Christine says to Road Dogg and Taker, "Kane has been sulking ever since she went home with McGwire." "He's been what," Tammy asks as she lets herself into Christine's house. She was looking a lot better, but the bruising in her eye and jaw were still evident. "Nice that you walk into my house all like that," Christine says, joking with her friend, "Now, have you decided what you're gonna do about Kane, or are you just gonna become the whore of Babylon?" "Hey now hoochie, you know me better than that," Tammy laughs, "I'm going to divorce Mark if Kane will have me. I've already gotten rid of Steve." "Oh my god, REALLY," Christine says in surprise, looking from Mark to Tammy. "Yeah, I told her that I wanted a divorce cause she and Kane were meant for each other." "Well, Tammy, he's upstairs. Let me walk you up there," Taker says and motions for her to follow him.  
  
They walk silently up the stairs, Tammy trying to decide what to say. Just before they get to Kane's door, Taker turns to her and says, "Be very careful with him. He's still hurt because of a fight you and Steve had the day you disappeared. I don't know what was said, but he thought it was true." Taker leaves her standing there alone at the head of the stairs, looking longingly at Kane's door. "Well, it's now or never," she says and opens the door to his room.  
  
As she suspected, he was laying on his stomach on his bed. He had his head turned away from her, and he didn't hear her. She walks gently over to the bed, and can hear the soft sounds of his snoring. "Ah, he snores.have to get him some 'Breathe Right' strips," she thinks to herself, then reaches out and tenderly caresses his face. "Oh Tammy." he mumbles in his sleep and smiles. He rolls over quite suddenly, and Tammy is convinced he is awake. After a few moments, he resumes his snoring. As she bends over to kiss him on the lips, he wakes up. "Tammy," he says, startled. "Baby, I need to talk to you," she says and kisses him on the lips, noticing that he does not reciprocate, "I want to know where you want to go from here. I want to be with you if you'll have me." {editors note: Tommy James and the Shondells' "Crimson and Clover" plays in the background} "Well, what about what Steve said.you think I'm ugly don't you?" "Look at me," she says and sits down next to him, running her fingers over his face when he turns to her, "when I look at you, I don't see scars. I see a beautiful man who has been ruthlessly hurt by people, and he just wants to be loved. I want to love you Kane. I already do love you." He looks deep into her eyes after she says this, and kisses her passionately. When they break from their kiss, Kane asks, "What about Mark and Steve?" "Well, the divorce papers have been filed on Steve for what he did to you," she says and gently touches the bruise on the side of his face, "and Mark asked me for a divorce today. He wants us to be together."  
  
"Um...Mark, she's been up there about an hour now. If you're feeling uncomfortable, I can bring her home when they're finished..I mean, when she's done talking to him," Christine says, catching her slip. When he sees the comical expression on her face, Mark dies laughing. "No, it's ok, I'm ok sitting here talking to you guys, unless you have something else to do." Road Dogg pipes up at this, "No, we're fine with you here." "Ok, I was wanting to talk to you, I may not see you guys again for a long time.I'm moving to California if Kane takes Tammy." They all look up as they hear footsteps on the stairs, and they see Kane carrying Tammy back down stairs like a newlywed couple. "So, have you decided," Christine smiles and asks them. "You can say that," Tammy says and kisses Kane, "we've decided to start officially seeing each other, and if in a month we're still together, we're gonna get married." Tammy looks from Christine to Mark, who is smiling ear to ear. "I'm glad you two are together," he says. Kane puts Tammy on the floor, and she goes to Mark and hugs him. "Thank you so much Mark, I really appreciate it. Are we still gonna be friends?" He looks at her and hugs her tighter, "Of course Tammy, of course. I want you and Kane to come see me once in a while, you're always welcome at my house." "And you're always welcome here Mark," she says and lets him go when she sees that he wants to talk to Kane. "Kane, congratulations. You have yourself a good woman here, and I expect you to take good care of her."  
  
A month passes, and Kane and Tammy are living together. Paul Bearer was sentenced to ten years in jail for kidnapping and aggravated assault; Mark, Tammy, and Steve were officially divorced; and, Tammy and Kane were planning for their wedding. It was agreed that Chyna, Kitty, and Jackie were going to be flower girls, Amanda was going to be a bridesmaid, and Christine was going to be the Maid of Honor. Tammy knew that the best man in the wedding was going to be the Undertaker, but who was the ring bearer?? "You'll see," Kane smiles and says to his bride to be, "you'll like it."  
  
The day of the wedding arrives, and everything is perfect. The only people who came to the wedding were wrestlers and family members. Tammy had announced that she had a very special surprise for everyone there, and the room was a buzz. The time for the wedding came, and when the groom walked in, everyone knew what the surprise was. Tammy had talked Kane into being surer of himself, and had raised his self-esteem quite a bit. On his wedding day, he went without a mask, and held his head high. "Oh my god," JR said quietly to Lawler, who was in total shock. Tammy came out, and had the biggest smile on her face. The bride's maids were all in total shock of Kane, in all the years they had known him, they had never seen him without a mask. The wedding went beautifully, then the priest asked Kane, "Do you have the ring?" Kane smiles at Tammy and says, "Yes." At that moment, the ring bearer walks in, and it's Mark. "Thank you baby," Tammy whispers to Kane, who just smiles and responds, "no, thank you 


End file.
